Locator systems comprising a transmitter and one or more receivers are known in the art. Typically, a receiver is attached to an article, such as and without limitation, one or more keys disposed on a key chain, a device to adjust the settings for one or more electronic devices, and the like.
Prior art devices suffer from a common deficiency, namely limited battery life in the receivers. If the battery disposed in a receiver device fails, then that receiver device cannot detect incoming signals, and therefore, is rendered useless. What is needed is an apparatus, and a method using that apparatus, wherein the receiver devices comprise an enhanced useful lifetime resulting from reduced consumption of battery power.